The Last Remaining Moments
Miwa is quietly escorted into the room by Akiko. Akiko: As you requested, Miss Yukiko. Yukiko: Thank you Akiko. Miwa quietly pulls over a chair to the side of the bed and sits down. She couldn't even force a smile. Yukiko: Hello my child. Miwa: Hi, mom. Yukiko: Are you feeling better? Miwa: Yeah. Yukiko: Good. Miwa: Mom... Yukiko: Hmm? Miwa's hands clench up, grabbing her skirt. Her head looks down Miwa: Is it true what they're saying? Yukiko: Hmm... Miwa: Are you...really going to... Yukiko: Miwa. Miwa: Huh? Miwa looks up to her mother. Yukiko then motions to her purse on the stand. Yukiko: Grab the money out of my purse. Miwa: What...money...? Yukiko: Don't sit there like a bump on a log. Miwa quietly looks inside her mother's purse and grabs the remaining money out of it. It totaled a good amount. Miwa: What do you...want me to do with this? Yukiko: I want you to go get a pair of military boots. Miwa: But...mother...I... Yukiko: You have to get into that military academy after all, so go grab yourself a pair of boots. Miwa: But...... Miwa couldn't even say it. Miwa: (Boots? Why? Why in the world would something like that be so important?!) Yukiko: Get going now. Miwa sighs. Miwa: (All the same, mom's sick...I should do what she asks of me.) She gets up and quietly begins to leave. She looks back once more before leaving the room. Yukiko's smile fades. Yukiko: (Please...let that keep her busy...) Moments later, Yukiko began coughing violently. She presses the button behind her. Meanwhile, Miwa goes to find a store that sells military outfits. Miwa looks on the map as she rides the bus. Each stop made her uneasy. Miwa: (I've got to get the boots and get back quickly.) Her stop finally comes and she gets off. She quietly enters into the shop. Shopkeeper: Hello! How are you today? Miwa: Excuse me, ma'am? Shopkeeper: Yes? What I can do for you? Miwa: Where are the boots? Shopkeeper: Just down that aisle, ma'am. Miwa; Thank you. Miwa runs to the aisle and quickly finds a pair of boots she wants. A pair of purple boots with a golden cross on each one, and luckily it was in her size. Miwa: This'll do for now. Miwa grabbed them and carried them to the counter. Miwa: I'll take these please. Shopkeeper: Very well. The shopkeeper quickly rings up the boots. Shopkeeper: Thank you and come again! Miwa grabbed the boots and ran off. The next bus wouldn't be buy for another few minutes. She hated the wait. Miwa: Come on, get here faster you stupid bus. Within a few minutes, the bus finally pulled up. As she got on the bus, she noticed something. Bus Driver: Hey kid, been a while. Miwa: You! Bus Driver: You seem like you're in a big hurry. The Hospital right? Miwa: Please! And step on it! The Bus Driver nods. Bus Driver: Hang on kid. Miwa quickly sits in the front. The Bus Driver pushes his foot on the pedal. The bus takes off toward the hospital. Miwa: (Something's off. The wind...its been telling me to hurry.) Within a couple of minutes, the bus soon pulls up besides the hospital. Bus Driver: There you go kid, better hurry. Miwa: Thank you sir. Miwa runs off the bus and she quickly hurries back into the hospital. Bus Driver: (I hope everything is okay kid.) Miwa quickly runs up each flight of stairs. As she reaches the floor with her mother, she runs to her mother's room. As she opens the door, she notices that no one is there. Miwa: No! Miwa lets the boots drop from her arms. She runs to the counter. Miwa: Where is Yukiko Suzuki?! Receptionist: Just calm down. Miwa; Please! You have to tell me where my mother is! Receptionist: Your mother...? Miwa: Where is she?! Receptionist: Just calm down, what was her room number? Miwa: Room 536! Receptionist: Are you certain? Miwa nods. Receptionist: They just took that person to the ER. Miwa's eyes grew wide. She rushed off. Receptionist: No, stop! Miwa: (No! Mother! You did that so you could get me away from here!) She quickly rushes back down the stairs. Miwa: (I'm coming mom!) She finally gets to the first floor.and goes running through the hall. As soon as she reaches the door, she bursts through it. The woman standing there turns to face her. Akiko: Miwa? Miwa: Where's mom?! Akiko: Miwa, calm down. Miwa: I can't! You guys moved mom into the ER! Where is she?! Akiko sighs and points inside. Miwa rushes inside to see her mom lying on the table. Miwa approaches quietly and leans over to see her mother's face. Yukiko takes notice of her. Yukiko: I'm sorry...Miwa...I didn't want you to see me like this... Miwa: Mom, please...you can't go... Yukiko: My dearest Miwa...let me tell you a few more things before I go meet your grandparents. I will always love you. That will never change. You have been the light of my life for so many years. Her arm weakly lifts up to touch her face. Yukiko: I've known for a long time, that one day, this disease would come back to haunt me. I've had it ever since I was born. I was a miracle child. The fact that I lived so long and brought you into this world were miracles all within themselves. Miwa: Momma... Yukiko: That home is yours now. Miwa, I won't be around to see you become the mature woman I know you can be...but I trust you completely. I just want you...to be happy...okay? Miwa, tears pouring down her face, nods. Yukiko: I want you to experience the same joy I feel every day just by getting to see my child. To have your own children, and find someone who will fill your heart every day with happiness. Miwa nods again. Yukiko: All...I wanted...was your happiness... Miwa can feel her mother's hand getting weaker. Miwa: Mom! Stay with me! You can't go! PLEASE! Yukiko's arm goes limp within her hands. Miwa: MOM! Akiko can only look on from the other side of the window alongside the room. She looks up at the clock and grabs a clipboard. She writes down the current time right next to time of death. Akiko: Yukiko, you were planning on keeping her in the dark this whole time... Category:The Strands of Fate Category:Anime Episode